


Lies Within, Blindness Without

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Distrubing Thought Processes, Gen, Non-Consensual Potions Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Romilda Vane had a plan for seducing her man. Unfortunately for her, not everyone agreed with her plan.





	Lies Within, Blindness Without

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. This piece specifically mentions the inherently dubious consent which is love potions from the view of someone willing to use them, in canonically acceptable ways (that are realistically disturbing).

-= LP =-  
Lies Within, Blindness Without  
-= LP =-  
“Unfortunately, some of our greatest tribulations are the result of our own foolishness and weakness and occur because of our own carelessness or transgression.” – James E. Faust  
-= LP =-

 

“This is just a misunderstanding,” Romilda reassured. She flashed the agent a smile, choosing to ignore that the Ministry had chosen to add to this insult by sending an actual auror to arrest her instead of a regular Enforcement agent. An actual auror! Like she was some irredeemable dark witch intent on murdering the innocent!

 

At least the auror was cute, in a plain sort of way. (Did he say that his name was Higgs or Higgins? Oh, what did it even matter?) She would describe him as nondescript, actually. Other than the vaguely attractive features, he was little more than a face that would blend into any crowd. He should appreciate that she was even willing to allow him to be in her presence, what with his preposterous claim. She still gestured her receptionist to call her father. The barrister on retainer for the Vane family would make the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement pay for this.

 

“You haven’t even heard the charges yet, Miss Vane,” the auror replied—Higgs, she recalled abruptly. (He was a Slytherin a few years ahead of her. There may be another way of out this, if she could stomach pretending attraction to such a dreadful creature.) His gaze was more suspicious than admiring—which it really should have been. Her hair had been artfully curled into lovely waves that spilled over her shoulders like a black waterfall of silk. The perfect crimson of her lipstick contrasted perfectly with the pale viridian of her eyes. Her business-casual robes were a rich cobalt, dark and powerful, and molded perfectly to her slim frame. He should be admiring her beautiful presentation, not staring at her as if she was a common criminal trying to weasel their way out of trouble!

 

“I don’t need to,” she replied smartly. “I haven’t done anything wrong, so clearly this is a misunderstanding.”

 

“So you know nothing of why Harry Potter suddenly began declaring his fascination with your person—”

 

“Did he really?” she asked with a curl of her red lips. It was always grand when a plan came together. Though, if the deployment was successful, why was she being forced to deal with this boring person in his hideous scarlet robes? “How sweet of him!”

 

“—and then tested positive for a love potion?”

 

“Oh,” Romilda stated succinctly. Internally, she was cursing at the recognition that this execution of her plan had been foiled like all her others had. Still, there was nothing _illegal_ about what she had done. Potter just needed his head turned in her direction. It wasn’t as if the potions would need to be continued long enough to affect their children. She still needed to deflect suspicions away from her if she had any hope of another execution of the plan. “Was it that Weasley girl? I heard she was sniffing around him again now that he had settled into the Auror program.”

 

“Miss Vane—”

 

“Romilda, please,” she interrupted. She turned her most seductive smile on him and looks at Higgs carefully through her lashes. The look he gives her in return is disturbingly blank.

 

“Miss Vane, I ask that you come in for questioning concerning the potential dosing of a peer of the realm with illegal love potions—”

 

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken,” Romilda interrupted again. This situation was quickly becoming very irritating. The impulse to scratch at the auror’s tallow-colored eyes grew within her. Who could possibly stand to leave such a hideous yellow exposed to the world at large? It was an insult to fashion. Higgs was an annoyance in more ways than one. “Love potions are not illegal. Now if you will see yourself out, I have work to attend to. The runway waits for no one, darling.”

 

“Regardless of your knowledge of recent changes to potion use regulations and personal autonomy laws, I have been charged with bringing you in as a person of interest in this case. It would look better on you if you came quietly.” His lips twitched at the corners as if he would be pleased if he had to expend force to take her to the ministry for questioning. Seriously, where did the Department of Magical Law Enforcement find these people? “But that is not a requirement, and I’m authorized by Minister Shacklebolt to use whatever necessary force to ensure you are brought in for questioning concerning the ongoing issue of Junior Auror Potter’s random bouts of devotion for you. Undersecretary Granger is particularly interested in discovering the extent of your involvement. So you can decide to come quietly or not. You’ll be going either way.”

 

“Now, see here, you—”

 

“I am seeing here, ma’am,” Higgs said, having no problem with speaking over her. She gave a darting look around as her fellow designers poked their heads into the room. Stupid Higgs pushed himself into her personal space and began to manhandle her wrists to together before using suppression cuffs to bind them. The auror continued speaking in an overly loud voice that drew even more attention than necessary and gave away far too much information. “Romilda Vane, you are under arrest pending charges of obstructing an ongoing criminal investigation and suspicion of dosing a peer of the realm with illegal love potions with the intent of line theft.”

 

“This is ridiculous!” she screeched before modulating her tone to something less shrill and more authoritative. “I demand you stop this heinous prank at once! Everyone knows that love potions are not illegal! A woman is allowed to use what she must to gain the notice of the right suitor! Remove these cuffs at once!”

 

“This memory shall be submitted as evidence,” Higgs stated gleefully. Anger rolled in her gut as a bitter taste filled her mouth. How _dare_ he even suggest laughing at this atrocity! The nerve! When she finally gained her rightful place as Lady Potter, she would make him pay for this insult. Amid the twittering whispers of her co-workers, Higgs began to maneuver her to the building’s transportation hub. “It will be available for viewing prior to your arraignment and its contents may be used for further charges at a later day.”

 

She would make them pay for this!

 

She would make them all pay!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the purposes of a FFN Forum Competition.  
> Competition Information:  
> Hogwarts House: Gryffindor  
> Houses House: Hufflepuff  
> Subject [Task]: History of Muggles [Task 05a: Someone getting arrested]  
> Category: Short  
> Houses Prompts: Romilda Vane [Character]  
> Word Count: 1046 (Story); 1076 (Story & Epigraph)


End file.
